Through The Lens
by chanelmmay
Summary: Four is looking for inspiration through his camera lens when he spots a woman and young boy and his breath is taken away. Who knew that an ice cream truck could bring love...
1. Chapter 1

**Through the lens**

Four POV

I hear my phone ding and I check the message, knowing that it is either Christina or Zeke. They are both trying to set me up with one of Christina's friends that has just moved from Seattle. That's where we all are from, but we all came here after high school, but Will and Christina only came here this year. I catch a glimpse of the contact. Christina. I roll my eyes and check the text, 'Bar n Grill tonight at 8pm. Be there!' I sigh and close the text. I guess I have plans tonight, although I don't want to go. Every set up I have had with them has ended in a one night stand and nothing more. I swear that this will be my last set up. It's time to settle down and wait for the right girl, which will give me more time to focus on my career.

The wind whistles in my ears and the lake catches a glimpse of the sun's rays and splashes it across my face. Despite it being quite chilly and windy, I feel at peace here. The park is usually my preference for taking pictures, because it's naturally beautiful and it's full of life, and the parks in Iowa, as well as the scenery are always good for my career. That's one of the main reasons I live here, and also because this is where all my friends live.

There are kids running around, swinging on trees and swing sets and impatient parents lining up with their children waiting for their chance to order. The ice cream truck is here most weekends and it's always swarmed with little people running over, pointing and begging their parents with pleading eyes. They don't usually bother me, but they can get in the way of my shots sometimes. With the parent's consent, I can even use a good photo or two of the young kids. I spend my time taking some photos of the lake, the park, the trees and even some odd flower beds here and there.

I have always loved photography, ever since I could remember. I had a camera when I was younger, around the age of 12, but Marcus found it and let's just say that I learnt my lesson. I started photography again after I left school and even made some money selling a few good photos. My own personal business just grew from there. I finish up and as I turn around, something catches my eye. It's beautiful.

She has long blond hair that reflects the sun's shine perfectly, and her face is lit up with bright grey eyes and a radiant smile, as she chases after the young boy in front of her. Her body is small and petite and her outfit of a simple summer dress and thongs, just makes her look as if she is meant to be on the cover of the magazine I provide with my masterpieces. She is literally picture perfect, and I have never thought about this way about anyone and she also looks quite young.

My eyes then move from her to the young boy that is smiling widely and running as fast as his little legs can carry him. He looks so much like her, it's as if they are twins. He has shady blond hair, bright grey eyes and he looks quite fit for a kid that age. He looks almost about four years old. I watch intently from a couple metres away and can only just hear what they are saying to one another, as they stop to catch their breath and fall on the grass laughing. He crawls over to her and rests his tried little head on her chest, propping it up on his elbows. I can feel a smile tugging on my lips watching them both, I just can't help it; they are just too adorable.

"Mummy…?" I hear the little boy murmur towards her. So that's his mother? She must have had him awfully young to look so young now.

"Yes Teddy?" She answers, with a voice so sweet it could honesty just make me melt. He looks at her with desperation and asks, "Can I get an ice cream? Please…?" He pleads and begs and starts lightly tugging on the top of her shirt. His nose scrunches up and his face contorts, it has got to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I watch her shake her head and sigh, and I watch intently in confusion and fascination. I know about young mothers and they can generally handle kids at their best, but not at their worst and Teddy looks pleading. I wonder how she will handle this.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I didn't bring my wallet." She explains, and his face falls. I feel my heart drop, I don't like that look. She looks over at him with sad eyes and tilts his chin up softly. He looks at her with a slight tear making his way down. He looks as though he has always been told no, and he just knew it was coming. I look down at her left hand, and I see no sign of any rings. So I get up from my crouching position, sling my camera over my shoulder and head over. I am about 4 metres away when I grab my wallet out of the back pocket in my jeans and pull out a five dollar note. The little boy spots me before she does and look very wary of me. He watches me intently and with hesitation. He shrinks back after he looks over me and I can see a sense of fear in his eyes. A fear that I once had in my own eyes… From my father.

"What are you looking at baby boy?" His mother asks him, and when he doesn't respond, but continues to look my way as I come closer and closer, her eyes snap to mine. I crouch down about a metre from them and I hold my hand out. The woman looks at me in confusion and surprise, but she doesn't say anything. I send her a smile and then cast my attention back on the boy who is clinging to her shirt and looking at me with wary eyes.

"Hi." I say to him, "I'm Four, what's your name?" He looks at me with confusion before he answers, "Teddy." He says quietly. "That's a really cool name." I reply back to him. I hear in mumble a thanks and I look back at his mother before saying, "I heard you asking your mum if you could get and ice cream and I also heard she left her wallet at home. So I thought I would shout you one, is that okay?" I turn to her and I catch her looking at me with awe and surprise.

She looks almost as though she has never had anything offered to her by any man. Teddy glances at her, searching for any expression as an answer, but our eyes are still locked. He shakes her slightly and her eyes tear away from me and back to the boy, and with a slight nod of her head, he slowly takes the note form my hands, squeals and runs off to line up. His grin engulfing his cute little face and I stand up so I can see where he is in the line.

I am surprised over my own sense of protection over HER child; not mine. When I turn back around to look at her she stands about a foot smaller then me and about a metre away from me. She mumbles a thanks and I nod. She holds out her hand and I gladly meet hers halfway. Her handshake is soft but firm and her posture stands strong and aware, and she is always glancing at her son at every moment, to ensure his safety no doubt.

"I'm Tris." She states strong and certain, but her voice sounds like silk and it rings through my eyes right to my core, making my heart melt. "I'm Four." I reply, no taking my eyes off of hers, but drinking in every detail. I hear a high pitched squeal and we both turn around and spot Teddy, running toward us with my five dollars still in hand. I look behind him and see another man, around my height, but a couple of inches smaller and less muscular then me. As Teddy jumps into Tris' arms, I see her face go pale with… Fear. Fear from this man, who has an evil smirk on him face and his fists are clenched. I can already read it. He has hurt them, and now he is back to see them. I stare at him and watching him as he marches towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I would just like to say thank you for all the great responses I have had and I plan to update as much as possible. Message me any questions or doubts you may have about this story as well. I will take in some recommendations for drama and fluff in this story. This is my first fanfic, so feedback would be appreciated too, thank you! Stay strong everyone… Much love from Australia!**_

 _ **\- Mikayla xx**_

 **Chapter 2**

Tris POV

I can see Peter marching over to where we are standing, with an angry look on his face, and it scares the living shit out of me.

I can feel Theodore's trembling all through my body, he is shaking and crying. Peter was not only abusive towards me, but also towards Teddy.

My poor baby boy, was basically whipped up until about 4 months ago and we both still haven't healed from the abuse fully yet.

Not many people understand why I stayed with him for a year if he was so abusive, but the truth is, I didn't have enough money and as bad as it may see, living in an abusive household with a child and no money, is better than being homeless with a child and no money.

I now have a seriously hard time trusting people because of it and it can be extremely difficult.

And then there's Four… It's certainly an interesting name, I'm not sure what kind of parent would name their child after a number though; it's pretty strange.

But he doesn't look happy either, he is about 3 inches taller than Peter and his fists are clenched, almost as if he is ready to throw a punch at any time.

I feel pretty protected right now, knowing that Four is standing in front of me as him and Peter have a standoff and stare down and Four looks as though he read the situation perfectly and isn't letting Peter get anywhere near me.

"Tris…" Peter growls as he takes a step closer, only to be blocked by Four's tall physicality.

"Peter." I scowl and hold Teddy close as his shakes only get stronger.

Peter tries to get near us and attempts to push and shove again Four, but to no avail. Peter steps and his shoulder gets set, I've seen this stance too many times not to know what it means…

He's about to punch him. I am about to warn a stern looking Four, but his actions are swifter than mine and his raises his fist, knocks Peter to the ground, and has his hand twisted behind his back.

I hear a twist and a crunch and I cringe.

Four tells me to walk over to the black Camaro that's parked in the lot and sit in there until he comes over.

He throws me the keys and tells me to go now. I hastily carry Teddy with me and walk around the parking lot searching for his car.

I chuckle to myself as we wonder around clicking the unlock button at just about every black car from about 5 metres away. I have calmed down a lot more now, and so as Teddy but the look of it.

His eyes are still puffy and he is still clutching the Four's five dollars tightly in one hand, and my shirt in the other… But at least his crying has minimised.

I hear footsteps behind me and I am about to scream, thinking it is Peter, before I see Four walking towards me with bloody knuckles and a bloody lip.

His fists are clenched at his side, until he spots me and his entire body relaxes and his shoulders are no longer held up so much, it was almost as if he was a puppet on a string.

He walks over to me and looks over my shoulder at the young boy who is clutching my clothing and holding his arm out with Four's money.

Four smiles slightly, "No buddy, you keep it. And guess what? That bad man isn't gonna scare you or hurt you anymore… okay?" he explains to Theodore and when Teddy nods his head he copies.

There is no way that this guy is serious. First he gave my child five dollars for an ice cream, then he saved me from Peter and now he is talking to Teddy, and Teddy doesn't seem to fear him.

He holds his hand out and I pass him the keys, because I still haven't his car yet.

"Are you alright?" he asks me with clear worry in his eyes.

"Yeah" I reply, "It's just stressing. But thank you, you didn't have to do that… But thank you."

He nods and tells me that it was honestly not a problem and then asks me if I drove here.

"No." I answer, "We actually took the bus." I blushed profusely before finishing off… "I have yet to get a car." He doesn't even seen to judge me.

He just smiles and nods his head towards the black car that is parked about twenty metres away from us, that's taillights are flashing.

Only from my own father's love of cars can I recognise it completely; 1969 Chevy Camaro mat black with leather interior.

"You know cars?" he asks me, and that's when I realised I had murmured the stunning car model.

I nod slightly, feeling a hot blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks. He nods and chuckles to himself, no doubt because of how insecure I must look.

He smirks and opens the passenger car door for me, holding it.

"Would you like a ride? I have a cars eat in the back for Teddy."

When he sees confusion take over my face he explains that his best friend Zeke, and his wife have a daughter named Eliza and he babysits her every Tuesday.

Oh my god… I swear my panties are soaked, can this guy possibly get any better?!

He is built like a Greek god, is incredibly hot, he is a photographer, he is kind and selfless giving my child money, he is protective, can fight, has an amazing smile, has an amazing ride and he is good with kids.

"Sure." I reply and his smile reaches his eyes as he opens the back door so I can put Teddy in.

After I strap in Teddy's sleeping figure, I shut the door and get into the passenger side, where Four shuts the door after I get in.

I fasten my seatbelt and turn to him as he straps in and revs the engine, he turns around to check Teddy and looks over at me, biting his lip in a smirk.

"Where to?" he asks me. I just smile and give him my address and we take off.


End file.
